Komru
''"Come on now! Fight me! Hit me! Strike me down, if you have mettle enough to try!" '' Komru is the Goddess of War, Blood, and Violence. She takes the form of a woman with dark, blood-red skin with short, wiry, black hair. She typically wears the armor of another King when interacting with humans, as much of in her interaction with humans is in judgement of the fighting capabilities of kings and armies. When not dealing with Gods and their politicking, she will go forth and join the armies of the mortal world, demanding a place as a foot soldier in the army, as the lowest grunt. From here, she judges the people commanding soldiers, the soldiers themselves, tactics, and more. Komru may be the incarnation of War, but the reckless spending of lives is something she cannot abide. Thus, when she sees a commander waste lives purposefully, or without regard for potential strategic gain. In other words, she does not care if a commander spends lives, as long as it is for a set goal. If, however, she is not pleased with a commander or an army, she will summon forth her Legion Divine, an army of beings that serve her without question, composed of the greatest soldiers from the many eras of the world. They cut down the offenders with ease, sparing those who run, and march upon the kingdom Komru once served. However, when she fights as a God against Gods, she commands her Legions and her human followers with an exacting intelligence and tactical acumen that no mortal could hope to match, changing tactics and shouting new orders through the din of battle. She is not a commander that watches from the rear as others die in her name, she will fight with her soldiers, die with her soldiers, and make sure that any loss suffered by her forces is one personally suffered by her as well. Worship of Komru Komru demands blood sacrifices from her followers, and more. Her altars are mostly metal or stone, lined with runes. There is always two constants: a large bowl of iron or brass with etched lines that blood can flow into the bowl from, and another bowl or statue that is used as a furnace. These range from simple thick slabs with hollows made on two opposing sides, to massive constructs forged fully out of steel and iron with an ornate statue of the altar's patron gazing over it all. In the bowl, blood from the sacrifices are collected. Captured enemies are ritually sacrificed, animals are offered up to her, and the larger and more ritualistic the sacrifice, the more she takes notice. In the furnace, weapon staves shields, banners, all are burned. The total, and complete annihilation of the enemy brings Komru great joy, and to her, nothing shows the total destruction of a foe then the destroying of their symbols and insignia. Komru honours warriors, and expects her followers to do the same. Thus, warriors whose lists of deeds go long are often immortalized by a cult, either in their skull being collected and added as decoration for the altars of the God they so long served, or in their bones being used in weapons and armors as relics. Komru does not want self-sacrifice, not in any major sense, though many warriors will cut themselves in her name, adding their blood to that of their enemies during the ritual dances and feasts and battles that many of her cults engage in. This show of solidarity with the enemy, a sort of respect for the fact that ultimately, a warrior's duty is to spill blood or have their blood be spilled, is pleasing to Komru and the only form of self-mortification she allows. Gifts of Komru Komru rewards the followers of her that show skill and devotion enough with weapons and armors, created by Saelit and blessed by her. The weapons may have any variety of effects, but all glow with an unnatural, dark, red. From incredible sharpness, to a malign and cruel intelligence that guides the user's hand, to a weight that only manifests on impact, the weapons of Komru are all a step above even the finest mortal arms. In addition, those who live in perhaps the more...feral parts of the world, where civilization is unknown or combat is almost a constant, Komru's greatest servants will be granted some particularly horrifying, and effective, gifts. Steel will grow from their skin, their teeth will shift and change into sharp fangs, raw strength will come to them no matter how scarred, broken, and shattered their bodies are. Soon, some servants will grow into monstrous beings, no longer human, but loyal as ever to their patron. Scions of Komru The Scions of Komru are far more animal-like than other Scions, with the only humanoid ones she maintains being her Legion Divine, which are supported in combat with scores of other, horrifying, constructs of metal, wood, flesh, and bone. Wolves of Komru The Wolves of Komru are large wolves, standing at over four feet tall and seven feet long. Their fur is steel, strands of metal in place of hair, and their teeth can bite through iron and stone with ease. They travel in packs, seven strong at a minimum, and up to a hundred strong have been reported. Individuals are gifted as pets to the particularly strong champions of Komru, to aid them in battle. Category:Gods Category:Komru